Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a case having a dielectric member filled in a cavity formed in a slit of a metal cover.
Background of the Related Art
The terminal may be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal depending on whether movement is possible. The mobile terminal again can be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal
The functions of the mobile terminal are diversified and include data and voice communications, photographing, video recording, and voice recording via a camera, playing music files via a speaker system, and outputting image or video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals add electronic game play features, or perform or a multimedia player. Recent mobile terminals can receive a multicast signal for providing a visual content, such as broadcast and video or television programs.
As the functions of the mobile terminal are being diversified, for example, the mobile terminal is implemented as a multimedia player with multiple functions such as photographing of photos or video, playing music or video files, or reception of games and broadcasting.
A case of the mobile terminal may be a cover formed of metal. A slit can be formed in the cover for the radio transmission and reception of an antenna of the mobile terminal. However, the slits formed in the cover are filled with a dielectric. The boundary of the dielectric and the cover are vulnerable to an external impact, since the impacted area may include different materials. In order to address these issues, a configuration for enhancing the bonding strength between the dielectric and the cover may be applied to the mobile terminal.